Outworld Exodus
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: What happens when Master Assassin Atin Ahara[OC] is mysteriously teleported to Outworld to help defend Earthrealm? How will his presence change the Mortal Kombat tournament or how will it effect a certain Edenian?
1. Chapter 1

Blood ran through the streets of Jerusalem as swords clashed and screams of pain erupted from the market's courtyard. Bodies littered the sandy square as Master Assassin Atin Ahara battled with his prey Ren Bular an infamous Templar. So far everything has gone wrong, The Templars had anticipated his arrival and had ambushed him with a decoy. Atin narrowly ducked a swing from Bular's broadsword and kicked his exposed abdomen knocking the well-built Templar back. Atin took the moment to strike throwing himself into his quarry taking them both down into the sandstone. Ren tried to wrestle himself free but went wide eyed as the Assassin's trademark weapon the Hidden Blade glinted in the hot sunlight and was aimed right at Ren's throat. As the blade lurched forward eager to claim another Templar to its' name a blinding flash ensued and the Assassin mysteriously vanished. Uncertain of what had just happened Ren rose wearily and hastily fled.  
Now surrounded by dark olive forest Atin realized the situation "Damn" He muttered to himself noting that Ren had probably escaped his grasp again. This place reminded him of a nightmare the trees wore pained expressions their faces twisting and contorting their eyes seemingly following him as he got up and took note of his surroundings. Interrupted by two female voices in the distance Atin scrambled nimbly up a tree resting on a branch as the voices became closer and closer until they revealed two scantily clad females who Atin at first believed were prostitutes until he could hear what they were talking about. "Jade, I do not require an escort you are dismissed." Atin cursed his robes who ever thought of white and red? suddenly Atin was struck by Jade's beauty but quickly squelched the thought he needed to focus. "As you wish Princess Kitana." The emerald one proceeded to walk away. Atin decided he would shadow this "Jade" from afar out of the two she seemed to be the most dangerous.  
Jade walked through the living forest slowly. She had some time to herself before the tournament had begun. Her peaceful stroll was immediately interrupted by the sharp crack of a tree branch. She immediately scanned the trees "You use the forest to mask your movements but the forest will not mask you." She called. Suddenly a cold voice echoed right behind her "That is the idea." Jade reacted quickly throwing her foot back aiming for her attacker's groin. Her assailant was much faster then she had predicted catching her foot and sweeping her other leg out from under her Jade tumbled to the ground. She finally got a good look at him draped in a vibrant white robe with a hood obscuring half of his face raised his hands revealing an amputated finger "I do not wish to fight you." He declared. A low growl rumbled from the forest and four Tarkatans spelled forth surrounding the Assassin immediately he grabbed a short dagger from the array of weapons he carried and slashed the throat of the nearest beast and threw the blade into the skull of another ripping the blade out with a wet noise he pounced the third planting the knife into its' chest multiple times. The third tried to run only to catch a throwing knife between the the shoulder blades. He turned to Jade who had taken time to prepare for a fight.  
Atin braced prepared for another round with Jade. Normally as an Assassin he would strike lethally but he would need someone to "Guide" him around this mysterious land. Jade lunged at Atin feigning a left strike but snapped a cobra fast kick into the Assassin's jaw knocking him back. Jade unleashed hell on him strike after strike rocking Atin the tide had turned.  
Atin underestimated Jade's skill it was time to adapt something he did well. He slowly recalculated a whole new strategy. Atin evaded and caught punches and kicksfrom all directions. Atin went on the offensive snatching a punch in one motion and sweeping her legs out in another.  
Jade fell to the forest floor with a dull thump. Black stars dazed across her vision she looked up and saw a fist dash across her face her world went black. She awoken hours later with a massive head ache and her hands and feet bound. Darkness had blanketed the sky " On your feet." she looked up and saw his eyes and the rest of him. He was stunning he had the looks that would make any woman swoon but Jade dismissed the thought almost immediately. " You fool!" Jade mocked. "Thank you, now on your feet you will show me this tournament." He said cutting the bonds on her legs. Now face to face with her he said to Jade " You run and I will strike you down." Jade only offered an annoyed nod and they were off.  
The beautiful courtyard rang with the crushing of bones and the wet tear of skin. Atin ejected his hidden blade and cut Jade's bonds and she strode to join her colleagues. Atin blended into a crowd of spectators and watched a hideous man-like creature fighting hand to hand with a strangely dressed man whose moves were to flashy and arrogant. To his left a blue clad ninja who gave off a cold vapor.  
to his right was a black leather clad woman with blond hair to metallic dog tags hung from her neck she seemed pretty disgusted in the display. The fight had now ended with the arrogant one standing in triumph. An old man rose from his throne calling out "Finish him!" The victor looked around nervously and declared right back "Woah, I'm not gonna kill anyone." disappointed murmurs resonated throughout the crowd. The old man stood again "The tournament will continue tomorrow." The crowd of fighters began to dissipate. Atin unsure on where to go followed two men one with a strange straw hat the other with a dragon adorning his belt. The one in the hat suddenly turned looking at him and saying "You" Atin reflexively pulled the mechanism on his hidden blade and the one with the dragon adopted a fighting stance "Stay your hand Liu Kang. Atin Ahara of the Assassin Order?" Atin perceived them as friends not foes and retracted his blade. "Yes" he answered. " I am Raiden God of Thunder and this is Liu Kang of the Shaolin." Raiden spoke. "Then you may have answers." Atin said. "Why am I here? Mere hours ago I was in Jerusalem." The Assassin proclaimed. Raiden spoke once more "You have been called here to serve in the tournament that will decide your world's fate if we fail then your home is doomed." Raiden explained. "Will you assist us Master Assassin?" Atin pondered the thought of Masyaf being burned to the ground. "You have my allegiance." The Assassin said and walked away.  
Atin needed sometime to sort himself he strolled to what appeared to be a garden area and sat down against a nearby tree to think. Immediately the image of Jade whispered into his thoughts and at that moment her beauty shined like a sun on a rainy day.  
Jade sat in her quarters pondering the mysterious Assassin no doubt he was an artist with a blade she replayed the engagement with the Tarkatans in her head again. She shoved the thoughts of him aside she needed to focus on tomorrow.  
Atin awoke against the tree realizing he had just missed a few fights darted to the palace and took his place among the ranks of fighters. "The next bout will be Assassin versus Assassin." "Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of Assassins will face Atin Ahara of the Assassin Order." The two Assassin's stepped forward turned to face each other "I will freeze your blood." Sub-Zero said. Atin could not reply he wouldn't let emotion cloud his focus. "Begin" Sub-Zero darted forward kicking Atin onto his back where he recovered and slammed his forearm into the Cryomancer's temple.  
Sub-Zero proved to be a formidable opponent Jade doubted this "Atin" could defeat him. So far the fight could go either way because Sub-Zero would strike but Atin would be there to follow up. Then it dawned on Jade he was learning Sub-Zero's moves formulating a strategy. Round one timed out with Shang Tsung declaring Sub-Zero the victor round two begun but went a little differently.  
Atin unleashed the x-factor Sub-Zero had doubted the young Assassin's abilities and took punches and kicks left and right putting the Cryomancer's dreams of a quick victory to shame. Atin parried strikes and evaded grabs as he prepared to finish him. Palm striking Sub-Zero's gut and bringing his elbow into his jaw dropping the icy ninja. "Atin wins." Atin learned the man's name to be Shang Tsung announced." "Now Kill Him!" Atin's hidden blade lanced forward when a demonic yell echoed out of the crowd and a yellow garbed ninja stepped forward "You will not be the one to end Sub-Zero!" At that moment he threw Atin aside and he and Sub-Zero disappeared in a fiery cloud.  
Jade saw an amazing feat little face Sub-Zero and win. The eleventh century Assassin had defeated one of the Lin Kuei's top warriors. He was something else and Jade quickly turned her gaze praying Kitana had not caught her eye.  
Atin was pained his head was pounding, concussion, and he believed his left wrist had been broken and blood trickled from his left eye. Another fight was on the other woman Atin saw in the forest Kitana faced off against a vile reptilian creature known fittingly as "Reptile". Atin tried to focus on the fight but his vision would constantly blur and the pain was intense.  
Jade noticed him attempting to ward away his injuries he was trying to avoid looking weak but she could see it beneath his hood he was a wounded animal. Atin turned away from the crowd and gripped his left wrist the wrist she saw snap during the fight he pushed his sleeve of his robe up and saw a lump near his hand where the bone had pushed up she saw him take a deep breath and push the lump down putting the bone back. The expression on his face was horrible she felt the pain watching it. She felt absolute pity for him.  
It took every ounce of strength not to scream but he managed it and merged back in the crowd were Kitana stood triumphantly over her foe. Atin's vision kept shifting from clear to fuzzy and blurry he did not know if he could return to his accommodations on his own "Are you all right friend?" The Shaolin Liu Kang had approached him and asked. Normally an Assassin of his status would not oblige any outside help but this was a different world rules can be broken as easily as bones here.  
The tournament had concluded for the day as the crowd began to break up again the fire cloud returned once again revealing Scorpion holding an icy skull. Dead silence filled the chamber as Scorpion loosened his grip and let the skull disintegrate onto the floor leaving nothing but dust. With a loud scream Scorpion disappeared leaving nothing but smoke in his wake  
Jade wandered the gardens catching herself thinking of Atin again. "What is it about him that makes me feel this way?" She thought to her self. She forced herself to think other thoughts. Having any sort of relation to an Earthrealm mortal was a strictly forbidden. A voice rang out startling Jade "Jade, I must speak with you." Kitana called from the opposite end of the garden. "Damn, She must know!" Jade thought as Kitana approached.  
It was miraculous not one minute ago Atin felt he was on the verge of death. He was exhausted, beaten and broken but the Thunder God had done something to him cleared his vision, resealed the cracks in his bones. His mind was now at ease knowing that Sub-Zero would not attack him in revenge for Atin's victory. After being urged to rest Atin wandered throughout the palace to the dangerous bridge that was referred to as "The Pit" for obvious reasons. From here Atin could see it all the whole palace giving a haunting image in the moon's glow. Atin heard the crunch of boots coming towards him and hoped they were not sent to kill him he did not wish to stain his robes. He turned his head slightly to see the blond woman standing next to him "Your movements are nothing I've seen before what kind of fighting was that back there?" She asked extending her hand "Sonya Blade" Atin never shook hands with women but this was a strange land he took her hand in his with his hidden blade arm in case she tried anything "Atin Ahara" he replied. "How did you manage to pull it off?" She asked. "Pull what off?" he returned. "You know what I'm talking about, The way you kicked Sub-Zero's icy ass." Atin laughed softly at the joke "I am not sure my self." "Look Raiden tells me that we're on the same team so listen my C.O. is being held hostage here would you care to help me spring him?" She asked. Atin considered his options and decided this "Hostage" may be able to aid their cause "Let's go." Atin said.  
This was by far the most foul smelling dungeon Atin ever set foot in it was also the perfect place for an ambush "Who leaves a dungeon unguarded?"Atin wondered aloud. Walking along the dark flag stones Atin and Sonya peered into each dark cell all being empty but one "There he is." Sonya announced pointing into a cell which housed a dark skinned man who was heavily built easily outweighing the Assassin. "Jax, Hang in there soldier." Jax looked face to face with Atin standing an inch over him "You take up dating again Sonya?" He said. "Very funny." Sonya replied moving Jax towards the exit when three figures approached the tournament master Shang Tsung followed closely by the reptilian menace Reptile and a new monstrosity except this one was female judging by its' breasts. The advantages she brought was impressive size and four arms meaning Atin would have to react quickly to stay on foot with her. Sonya spoke to him "I'll take the dinosaur you take what ever the hell that thing is." Atin drew his short blade and his hidden blade lurched forward hungry for flesh. Setting Jax down Sonya attacked Reptile and Atin faced the mighty Shokan who had begun to gloat "You pathetic infidels are inferior to the mighty Shokan in all aspects." Atin only replied coldly with "Prove it." and the Shokan clearly outraged with his remark charged Atin. The Assassin assessed his options realizing he could not taker her in a straight up brawl he would have to get crafty. Atin dodged a mighty strike only to be struck in the abdomen by one of the creatures lower appendages. Sheeva grabbed him by the throat lifting him off his feet one-handed with ease and brought her face close to his "I will crus-" was the only thing she managed before a Hidden Blade whispered into her stomach dropping Atin to the floor. Now was the time to strike Atin's leg shot out kicking the beast's shin dropping her to her knees where the Master Assassin brought his knee up into Sheeva's jaw resonating a loud crack. The monstrous Sheeva fell vibrating the ground around her. Atin pounced on the Shokan and pounded the creature's thick skull with his fists.  
Sheeva was dazed her vision kept blacking out only to be brought back by another strike momentarily. She did not expect such skill from the Assassin. Sheeva finally caught a break from the hellish beating snatching Atin by the throat once more she was done toying around she was going to kill the Assassin. As she drew back to deliver the finish blow steel flashed in front of her eyes and the Assassin disappeared along with her arm. Sheeva stared in shock at the bloody stump and then at her useless appendage on the stone and that's when the pain hit and a deep scream escaped her throat . Atin kicked her legs out from under her and slammed the pommel of the short blade into her fore head sending her to deep sleep.  
Atin panted heavily Shokan blood drenched his robes. The Assassin looked back fearing the worst had happened to Sonya. But she was still locked in a deadly duel with Reptile in which they seemed equally matched. Atin pulled a throwing knife from the assortment of weaponry he carried and threw it watching it arc gracefully missing Sonya by centimeters and landing with a loud thunk into Reptile's chest. The Saurian grimaced in pain. Reptile looked away for a second causing him to be open to a roundhouse kick to the skull sending him crashing to the stones. Sonya exhausted turned to him offering her thanks. Atin nodded and took one side of Jax Sonya on the other and exited the lair Jax clearly impressed with his display turned to him "How in the high hell did you do that?" He began only to hear "I am not a fighter I am an Assassin." Jax responded with "Glad your on our side."  
"I saw your eyes follow the Assassin during the tournament today Jade care to explain?" Kitana proclaimed. Jade felt embarrassed pain as he face reddened "I-I" She began only to be interrupted by distant voices approaching the gardens. Ironically the voices were revealed to be the Assassin Atin and the Special Forces Operative Sonya Blade with wounded comrade in tow. Jade and Kitana instinctively moved to the shadows as they placed their friend in the middle of the gardens.  
"Sonya Blade to Command requesting immediate medevac." Sonya talked into the device on her wrist and was met with squabbled voices. Atin was informed by Raiden that he had come from a different period in time so he was told to expect the unexpected when it came to interacting with the other competitors but he was not preparing to see a loud majestic black metallic bird flying towards them which left Atin in complete surprise. The surprise was quickly shattered as the bird exploded in a fiery explosion as the bird disappeared. Sonya expressed pure hatred at the bird's disappearance. Atin spotted the bird killer to be Shang Tsung flanked by Jade and Kitana. Sonya eager to end Shang Tsung adopted a fighting stance while Atin fearful that he had to fight Jade made sure to make it known that Kitana would be his target. Kitana pulled to beautiful but deadly bladed steel fans hungry for Atin's blood. The Assassin evened the odds by drawing his two most skillfully wielded weapons his twin daggers from his belt. Him being the highest ranking title of Master he was eligible to carry any weapons he pleased. Though he did have a long sword which was strapped to his back he preferred the short blades for their maneuverability and weight reduction.  
At that moment Sonya and Atin charged forward but the Assassin knew to stay on defense and learn his opponent and adapt to their ways. Atin held his ground as her fans slashed left and right she was fast making it hard for Atin to keep pace. After twelve swipes with her fans she connected with Atin's daggers turning it into a contest of strength. Through her mask she spoke cold words to him "You are the reason." They broke swung and clashed again where she continued her sentence "I will die before she falls for you!" Atin brought his face close his eyes shadowed by his cowl "I stand alone." and threw Kitana back. Tearing away she tossed one of her fans ripping into Atin's shoulder. Blood welled from the deep gash as he narrowly missed the second throw by inches. It was time to take the offensive darting forward and shouldering Kitana to the ground weaponless she decided to take the fight fist and foot. Atin stowed his blades and met her kick narrowly using her other leg she plunged her foot into Atin's ribs throwing him back and upper cutting him in the jaw dropping the Assassin. Kitana had recovered her fans and tried to bring them down in a graceful arc onto Atin's neck only to be stalled by his Hidden Blade which was ejected miraculously in time. Atin brought his fist up catching Kitana square in the face knocking her off balance. Atin jumped on her holding her arms back as he delivered the knockout punch as she stopped struggling.  
Jade had a solid edge over Sonya countering her attacks but she got distracted and looked at Atin for half a second seeing if Kitana had killed him or Atin had killed Kitana and next thing she knew she was on the ground with Sonya about to finish her. She closed her eyes before a voice said "Hold Sonya, She must live for the tournament." Atin had said stalling her death. Jade saw Atin's cerulean eyes beneath his hood. Sonya with a look of disgust on her face dropped Jade harshly to the ground immobile she saw Kitana lying motionless on the ground as well she could not tell if she was alive or dead and then she blacked out.  
Atin did not have to stay Sonya's hand in fact he had thought of killing Kitana but something had told him to prevent their deaths. Was it pity, mercy or compassion that had swindled him he did not know but Raiden, Johnny and Liu Kang had appeared and Cage mocking in arrogance yet again but was cut off by Raiden explaining the visions that came to him depicting a horrible storm was approaching Earthrealm. The defenders were told to let the tournament run its' course for now.  
Dusk felled the sky drenching the world in a black starless sky. All the Earthrealm defenders shared quarters together. Liu Kang and Atin sparred lightly each showing the other different techniques. Atin learned to fight like a Shaolin and Liu Kang learned the ways of the Levantine Assassins. Raiden sat in deep meditation while Jax and Sonya roamed the palace. "That is all for now we must save our strength." Liu announced. "Agreed" Atin replied. The Assassin pondered the idea of taking a stroll through the gardens. He had not made many friends here since his arrival. Would Jade and Kitana attack him maybe even the hulking Sheeva would want to exact revenge. Atin took the chance any way.  
Though they were bested in combat Jade found the interruption to be a blessing so as Kitana were to continue her lecture she may have been executed for treason against the mighty Shao Khan. Jade peered out the elegant glass windows of her quarters which had a beautiful view of the gardens sighing to herself Jade could not fight it any longer she accepted the fact that she had fallen in love with the Assassin. She pictured in her head his image. The best feature about him was his eyes he had beautiful eyes blue as the ocean. He was also very handsome for someone who served his life slaying others.  
Atin thought of what Jade had sparked inside of him never in his life had he seen a more beautiful woman then her. Whenever he would close his eyes he would see her. The feeling was close to his relationship with his wife but she died during the Templar siege six years ago. That feeling was strong but this was way more powerful then that. Atin felt the pain as he remembered her being cut down by the Templars. After crossing The Pit the Assassin walked along the gardens where he bested Kitana earlier that day. Atin found the tree he leaned against before and sat down cross legged and pulled his hood down revealing messy, short dark hair. Atin took in the breeze that flowed through the gardens. The gardens were truly the most beautiful place in the palace. Atin longed to see his sister again she was all he had left and hoped she was being taken care of no doubt having an affair with the stable boy but he allowed it anyhow. Atin sat in the moon's glow recounting the epic tales of Altair Ibn' La Ahad.  
Jade had been staring awhile now this was the first time she had seen him with his hood down liking what she saw. Every fiber of her being screamed to join him but she could not allow it. Thirty minutes passed and she believed the Assassin had dosed off. She sat in the dark of her room watching him. Rumors had begun to spread that he had defeated Sheeva and took her arm as a trophy. Earthrealm had a miracle on their side. She kept feeling that urge that she belonged with him but knew nothing about it the fire began to grow.  
Atin could see her out of his peripheral vision watching him wherever he went. She seemed to be right behind him whether it be physically or mentally she was always behind him. Atin pulled his hood over his head once more rose and strode away leaving an aurora of mystery behind him.  
Jade could not take it anymore she had to know more about him. Jade being one of Shao Khan's most trusted assassin's was granted special privileges. In her possession she contained an Oracle a magical device capable of recounting all knowledge and known history of anything she commanded it to. She kept the oracle in a gold trimmed wooden chest frantically unlocking the harden tungsten lock. She removed the gold sphere from its' pedestal and gently set it on the floor. "Oracle" She said and the golds sphere glowed bright with emerald green energy showing it was Jade's possession. Projecting a cloudy blank canvas the Oracle awaited command. "Oracle retrieve any information you have on an Atin Ahara." She commanded. The cloud revealed an image of Atin single-handedly facing off against four metallic armored knights at once. The Oracle began to recite the historical information " Atin Ahara born into the High Middle Ages to the secret Assassin Order. Quickly learning the ways of the Assassin young Atin attained the rank of Master Assassin in 1198 at age 23." Another image showed Atin leaping off an elegant tower into a cart of hay. "What are his skills and talents?" Jade asked. The Oracle spoke on "Atin Ahara is a master of swordsmanship, archery, stealth and assassination." Another image appeared depicting Atin brutally assassinating a man with skill and precision. "What are his known relatives?" Jade pressed on. "The Ahara family name dates back to the year 762 A.D." Jade tried for more accuracy "What about known family members." "Atin's father was a respected Assassin among the Brotherhood flawlessly carrying out tasks until him and his mother seemingly vanished leaving young Atin inducted into the Brotherhood at age twelve with his younger sister becoming his responsibility." "That is all Oracle." Jade finalized. "There is another who was close to the young Assassin if you care to hear." The Oracle chimed. Jade clearly intrigued "Do tell." The Oracle spoke " At age 19 Atin had become engaged to a woman whose name I cannot seem to recall. Before the two could be properly wed the Assassin fortress came under siege by the Assassin's sworn enemy the Templars. Atin's love was struck down under the blades of English soldiers. A final image showed Atin slaying the ones responsible and finally mourning the loss of his love. "That is all Oracle." "As you command."  
Dawn had crested bathing the palace in its' warm glow. The fights had been brutal that day with Scorpion defeating two Earthrealm warriors Nightwolf a Native American Shaman and Kung Lao a Shaolin who showed up uninvited only to be defeated. Atin was about to try his luck in challenging Scorpion but Kung Lao beat him to it. He had learned some of the demon's tactics for further reference. That marked the point were things began to go awry for Team Earthrealm the next day as Cage, Sonya, Jax, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao were defeated Atin and Liu Kang were all that remained. Shang Tsung hissed from his throne "Liu Kang and Atin Ahara, You are the sole Earthrealm competitors remaining are you up to the challenge?" In synch they both replied "We are." and stepped onto the arena awaiting their challenge. Shang Tsung spoke " Scorpion...and Quan Chi." The hell spawn and the vile sorcerer stepped forward they would be difficult. Liu Kang whispered to Atin "Cross me and take Scorpion you two seem equal." Atin silently nodded and grabbed a short blade from his sheath and stood facing Quan Chi "Begin!" Atin deceiving Scorpion into believing he would fight Quan Chi dashed and slashed at Scorpion's chest leaving a deep cut which oozed blood before punching Atin back. Landing in a roll ready to strike once more a sharp tipped kunai attached to a chain tore into his shoulder. Scorpion yelled in a demonic tone "Get Over Here!" yanking the chain dragging Atin into a fiery uppercut sending him flying back. Black stars danced across his vision as he rose wearily holding three knives and flung them at Scorpion hitting him in the shin, chest and neck. Enraged Scorpion yanked the bloody knife out of his neck and threw it to the floor the fight raged on.  
It was the fight to end all fights the Hell Spawn and The Sorcerer versus the Assassin and the Shaolin truly a spectacle to behold. Liu Kang and Quan Chi fought fist and foot while Scorpion and Atin fought with blades. Jade watched Atin as he parried sword strikes and lacerated Scorpion's flesh away. Jade was amazed by the brutality the clang of steel and the crack of bones accented into a deadly song.  
Attempting to use the spear once more to pull Atin in only for Atin to catch the blade mere inches from his face and pulled bringing Scorpion into a fist. Atin snapped his elbow up into Scorpion's nose breaking the brittle bone but more importantly exposing his neck. Atin dashed forward swinging his dagger across Scorpion's throat. At first it seemed as if nothing happened and was a complete miss until a crimson river ran through a narrow slit in Scorpion's throat. Scorpion gripped his neck and fell to his knees desperately trying to cease the bleeding to no avail falling back he drowned in his own blood. Dead silence filled the room even the other fight was stalled momentarily until Atin spoke "They resurrected you before I am sure they will do it again." Liu Kang had finally put down the sorcerer with a bicycle kick. "Congratulations Earthrealm now one of you must sacrifice your eligibility in order for to compete further." Shang Tsung said. Liu Kang only needed to look at Atin to see he would not last another round. Bleeding profusely and heavily injured "I forfeit my eligibility." Atin said walking off the arena. Jax and Sonya took hold of him and stopped him from bleeding out with their technology before Raiden approached "You have done well." Atin could only nod as Jax held him upright and stared at Scorpion's corpse being carried off the arena by Tarkatans.  
Jade saw him once again throwing himself into danger to save people he did not even know personally. He was something else. Everyone murmured amongst themselves awaiting the Shaolin's arrival or learning that he was killed and Earthrealm was damned for eternity. The big man had to help Atin remain up right as he coughed blood onto the floor she could tell he was close to death. She would trade everything in the world to be next to him, comforting him.  
Atin stared down at the small splatter of blood he just coughed up and knew that he might die right here and now. His robes were torn as was his skin as blood seeped into them. He had almost collapsed if Jax had not been there to catch him before he slipped away. The portal that had consumed Liu Kang had returned with Liu Kang manifesting with another victory to his name. The Shaolin turned to face Shang Tsung "Shang Tsung!" "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" Shang rose and walked down to the arena still slick with Scorpion and Atin's blood. Shang Tsung despite his old appearance proved to be a capable fighter able to match Liu Kang's strength and speed. The fight lasted hours before Liu Kang landed a crippling flying dragon kick ending the bout and securing Earthrealm's safety forever.  
A cheer erupted through the Earth defenders as Liu Kang stood victorious. Atin managed to stay awake long enough to applaud wearily before blacking out. Atin dreamt of the one person who gave his life a whole new meaning. Jade. The sweet dream drastically turned into a nightmare as he saw Jade melting away from him. "No!" He yelled sitting up in a bed with Liu Kang and Kung Lao suddenly beside him. His robes had been removed leaving him in his pants and boots. "At peace friend." Kung Lao comforted him as he realized where he was. "How long was I out?" Liu Kang answered him "I would say six hours at most we believed you had died." Soon everyone crowded his bedside congratulating him in assisting in Earthrealm's victory. "Where am I?" Atin asked. "You are in the Wu Shu Academy my friend. Liu Kang had told him. Atin found his cuts were sewn revealing many scars. "Can you stand?" Raiden asked. Grabbing Sonya's hand he pulled himself out of the bed. He had learned to live in his robes having them off felt different but better so he left them off for now only strapping his daggers to his waist. The feeling of the breeze on his chest felt great as he wandered watching the monks train. He began to adjust to this new world.  
Jade was supposed to be observing the Temple but she kept letting her focus wander to Atin who sat on the roof of the temple lacking his robes writing into a brown leather book scars adorned his tan muscular body. She liked what she saw. Shang Tsung would approach the Temple and challenge Raiden to a new tournament if he refused Tarkatans would attack the Wu Shu Academy in force. Gathering all the info she needed Jade walked back to the portal half-heartedly.  
Atin wrote in his journal every chance he got "We had finally won. This "Earthrealm" was free from the grasp of evil. I still find myself thinking of Jade I would like more than anything to spend more time with her actually get to know her better I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Closing his journal Atin lowered him self from the roof. Striding toward his chamber to don his robes as night fell celebration was to begin at sundown. His robes felt warm wrapping around his body pulling the hood up he felt like an Assassin once again.  
Night fell over the Temple as celebration took place commending Earthrealm's victory. Atin and Jax stood with the Thunder God contemplating on what will happen next. Atin listening to Jax and trying to figure out he was ranting about. Atin never heard such foul language when they were approached by a figure who looked an awful lot like Shang Tsung. Atin's curiosity rang true as Raiden spoke "I see Shao Khan has restored your youth Shang Tsung I did not realize that he rewarded failure." Atin hand on his Hidden Blade release as Shang Tsung went on about a second tournament that would decide Earthrealm's final fate forever. Any intelligent person would have refused this offer in a heartbeat so that is what Raiden did at his refusal Shang slipped into the shadows and an orange rift opened up spitting forth a tidal wave of Tarkatans. "Oh Shit!" Jax yelled and he and Atin leaped the railing to fight off the Tarkatans. Atin would need his sword on this one grabbing the golden hilt drawing the curved blade he immediately ran through one and immediately slit his friends throat turning to see five more behind him. Five to one poor odds for them as one attempted to grab him from behind only for Jax to grab his skull and crush it "I got your back Atin!" he yelled. he turned to see a monk throw him a second sword. Tearing his victims to bloody ribbons he saw Sonya being overwhelmed and dragged to the portal. Atin rushed to her aid tearing the head off of one and running two Tarkatans through.  
Jade walked through the portal to aid the Tarkatans along with Kitana and Sheeva. She surveyed the battle ground watching monks and Tarkatans tearing each other apart. She killed one monk and was tasked with dwindling the ranks of monks one at a time.  
Atin defeating more Tarkatans spotted Jade among the carnage and decided if he did not act someone would attack her and they would not be as merciful as he would be. Slaying Tarkatans along the way he jumped her.  
Jade defeated monks left and right until she turned to see Atin leaping towards her knocking her to the courtyard floor where she kicked him off and Staff and Sword clashed he spoke to her "Call them off!" he demanded. She did not even want to be here and she honestly wanted to. They broke away and clashed again. He prepared to strike but was thrown eight meters away by the mighty Sheeva. Jade fell back.  
"You may have crippled me before but you haven't taken my honor!" Sheeva roared at the Assassin. Atin charged only to be heaved backward again Sheeva had learned from her mistakes.  
The Tarkatans now being outmatched by the monks skill and finesse broke ranks and retreated. "Cowardly Fools!" Jade yelled and turned to walk through the portal and left through the rift.  
Sheeva noticed the fleeing Tarkatans and turned to leave before catching a few throwing knives in the back. Atin looked around seeing both Tarkatan and Monk corpses lay strewn around the courtyard. Gathering with the other Earthrealm fighters Raiden spoke "I feel we must participate in this tournament to prevent another one of these from occurring." Atin was ready.  
After receiving a harsh speech concerning their failure Jade roamed Shao Khan's fortress with Kitana by her side they were like sisters Jade and her they talked about anything and everything together except the one thing constantly occupying her mind. Atin. Kitana constantly bugged her about said topic "What is it about that...that Assassin that entices you Jade." His face popped into her mind again. "I do not know Princess he just...interests me." Kitana sighed.  
Atin kept thinking about her. Her beautiful face and her perfect body called to him. Atin sat on the grand roof of the Temple pondering her image when Raiden approached. "Atin, A word please?" Atin stood in front of the God of Thunder "Yes, Lord Raiden?" "I have been watching your behavior around the Edenian Jade." Atin felt strange at that. The Assassin would deny it no further "I think I am in love with her." A huge weight lifted off him. At this Raiden told him "I need to know if you will do what is necessary to secure Earthrealm's safety?" At this The Assassin lowered his head "I do not know."  
Jade lied in her bed sleepless longing for him to be right here beside her. She could not bring herself to even think about killing him. Though they had spoke few words not all of them kind she still felt the connection between the two Assassin's as if they have met before in some other universe. She stopped pushing the feelings away and embraced the one feeling she thought was not possible. Love.  
Atin sat in the moonlight writing in his journal "I cannot take it any more. I love her. But can you love someone you never knew? I hope so because a war has broken out inside of me one side fought for Earthrealm but the other side longed to be with her. I lay in bed thinking of her I haven't slept in days thinking of her I wonder if I survive this would she consider me?" Sitting in the perch at Shao Khan's enormous gardens which were ten times larger than Shang Tsung's. Atin felt he had no one to talk to about this he desperately needed a way to express himself when the opportunity arose itself. Atin saw Kitana who had also been experiencing a love interest with the Shaolin Liu Kang approached him "I come in peace." She scaled the tree and sat next to him in the large tree. "Lord Raiden had approached me and told me to search for answers regarding my past at the Flesh Pits." Atin marveled at this maybe Kitana would join Earthrealm and as far as he observed Jade would join as well. "What I came to talk to you about was Jade." "Have you come to kill me?" Atin asked. "Days ago I would but Jade and yourself have something special." "And lower your damn hood for a few minutes I can't even see your face." Atin had begun to sweat with his hood on lowering revealing his hair which glistened with moisture. "I can see why she likes you." She said regarding his looks. "How old are you?" Atin decided he would place a little trust in the Princess after all if she defected so would Jade. "I am twenty five years old."  
Kitana marveled she even felt a bit of jealousy good looking and he was the fountain of youth he seemed perfect for Jade but she still couldn't trust his motives after all he was an Assassin. "That is all Atin." Kitana said leaping from her perch and walking away.  
"Damn!" He thought as his chance slipped away he would have to wait and see how tomorrow would play out he had dosed off in the tree. Awaking to moist air leaving the tree and replacing his hood he went to meet back up with his colleagues.  
Kitana walked in the eerie Living Forest making her way to the Flesh Pits when she discovered Jade had been following her probably sent to stop here the next thing Jade said would shock Kitana. Instead of stopping her Jade had told her "I cannot take it anymore Princess I am defecting to the Earthrealm warriors and you probably already know the reason why I truly am sorry." She quickly walked away. Kitana was to stunned to act past that point reciting what she was just told. She continued towards the Flesh Pits where a horrifying discovery awaited her.  
The Assassin marveled this new world nothing like the green hills of Masyaf nothing like the sands of Jerusalem nothing like the foggy ports of Acre. The attacks on Masyaf equaled a single fight here. Checking his blades were ready for combat he was the first to compete for Earthrealm. Atin entered the massive coliseum walking past his fellow defenders and took his place awaiting his quarry. A large man announced the fighters "Atin Ahara of the Assassin Order will compete first against...Baraka!" A fearsome Tarkatan stepped forward with elongated blades sprouting from his wrists "Fight!" Though he looked fearsome Atin had no trouble defeating the Tarkatan with surprising ease. Disappointed Shao Khan announced "Atin wins."  
Atin stood on top of the massive church the height was very great leaving the hay pile left below a beige circle. Liu Kang stood next to him "Why are you taught this?" He asked. Atin happily answered "The Leap Of Faith teaches two things. One to place trust in yourself. Two to not fear death but welcome it." Wind lapped at Atin's robes as he closed his eyes and gracefully leaped his body arcing to land on his back and felt the hay beneath him instantly. He looked up and called "Only one way down my friend!" Liu Kang looked around nervously took a deep breath and leaped not so gracefully but still managed to hit the haystack  
Strange events began to unfold he was surprised at Jade's defection but Kitana's puzzled him. Atin was informed Kitana would be going to the Flesh Pits so Raiden sent him to shadow her see if she found what she was looking for. Atin leaped from tree to tree trying to locate Kitana when he immediately froze seeing Jade walking the opposite direction looking rather distraught he looked and saw her holding tears back. Atin saw himself about to lower himself and find out what the matter was but found he couldn't.  
Jade could not decide if what she just did was the greatest or stupidest decision of her life she couldn't decide if she had opened to new opportunity or sealed her fate. She had to find Raiden.  
Atin looked back one more time before moving again realizing he had been holding his breath. He had finally found Kitana entering the Pits checking his Hidden Blade, Daggers and Swords he dropped from the tree silently and following her into the Flesh Pits he put his back to a wall and peered around a corner seeing the foul smelling blood encrusted room. This seemed more like a slaughterhouse to Atin seeing Kitana approached a nude woman laying on a table watching it spring to life attacking Kitana calling her "Sister." Atin noted the Tarkatan teeth it was clearly a crossbreed gone completely awry. Atin hand on his sword watched the battle with Kitana winning barely.  
Kitana was horrified at her discovery of her half-sister. She was about to kill the wretch when a hand went over her face mask and pulled her around a corner pushing her against the wall beside a figure. She looked over to see the white robed Atin holding a finger to his lips motioning her to be quiet and took his hands off her mouth and pointing to Shang Tsung who had entered the room scanning the area looking for the perpetrators. After looking around and finding nothing he walked away leaving the Princess and the Assassin counting themselves lucky and moving forward to join Raiden.  
Jade pleaded her case when Atin and Kitana joined them in the Church "Atin you have returned." Raiden noticed. "Yes and with information Shang Tsung is producing clones of Kitana and infusing them with Tarkatan blood." Atin said. "My father will not stand for this!" Kitana said with anger before storming off. "Atin Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs have detected anomalies on Outworld shores and I do not wish for Liu Kang to become injured before his match I would like for you to come with me." Raiden told him. Atin nodded and was instantly teleported.  
Atin's body tingled with sensation as they immediately appeared back in the Living Forest where a lone figure had become surrounded by robotic Lin Kuei cyborgs. Trapped in a hellish torture circle Raiden announced " They must not take him!" Atin grabbed his two swords and prepared for a fight when Raiden lifted his hand and all six robots sparked and fell over dead. Atin returned his blades to their sheaths and approached the warrior where he looked up at Raiden and The Assassin bowing saying "Thank you Lord Raiden I am called Smoke."  
"Please Kitana I do not wish to speak of it!" Jade said striding out of the Church into the Outworld plains avoiding questions from the Edenian Princess. Moments ago she had been caught in the act of self-pleasuring and quickly stormed away from the humility. "Jade, just talk to me." Kitana pleaded. Jade fired back through her emerald mask saying "There is nothing to talk about." She walked towards Khan's fortress where her defection still remained a mystery to them. She offered one last sentence ending the confrontation with "I love him."  
Atin learned the ninja's name was Smoke fitting because of his ability to vanish in a cloud of vapor. Raiden turned to him "Master Assassin, Sonya Blade has requested assistance in searching for the other energy signature I am sending you to her." "Safety and Peace Lord Raiden." Atin said once more disappearing in a cloud of thunder. Atin was deposited in a crimson labyrinth filled with fire and green vapor like orbs floating around. The Soul Chamber. Looking to his right Atin saw a ghost walking towards him. Sub-Zero stared him down meters away "I watched you die." Atin said. "So it is true." Sub-Zero said slamming into Atin voraciously. Something seemed different from this Sub-Zero last time he was undisciplined and out of control this time however he was focused, determined and worst of all deadly. The fight was over in minutes with Sub-Zero holding Atin by the throat his fist balling into an icy brick preparing to kill the Assassin when a voice rang out behind them "Atin!" Sonya and Jax ran at them. Sub-Zero dropped him onto his back. "Sub-Zero?" Sonya asked. "I am not Sub-Zero I am his brother." He said. Jax pulled Atin to his feet. "I apologize for your colleague I did not kno-" "You Have Disturbed Our Regeneration!" Atin knew the voice and prepared for bloodshed.  
Jade attended the audience of Khan's Koliseum spectating the matches she had already defeated Johnny Cage. Skillfully defeating the arrogant actor with surprising ease. She prayed to herself she would not be pitted against Atin thinking about gave her a strange feeling in her stomach.  
A series of horrific events had unfolded around Atin. Jax's blood splattered onto his face as his arms disappeared in a red mist. Ermac a vile spawn made up of the souls of many fallen warriors faced this new Sub-Zero while Atin reacted smearing the blood away from his face jumping in to assist Sub-Zero. Syncing their attacks perfectly combining ice and steel at the same time gracefully defeating Ermac "Take this as all hostile actions are forgiven." Atin said. Sub-Zero nodded in reply. "I must go to the Koliseum there is a portal to the north take your friend there." Atin piped "I will accompany you." Atin said and the two assassins dashed off. The roars of spectators carried throughout the Koliseum as Sub-Zero and Atin waded through the competitors. Sub-Zero managed to break through approached and demanded Scorpion only to be met with Reptile whom he defeated easily. Once again demanding Scorpion's blood this time his wish was granted with Scorpion fiery appearing in the arena they spoke but Atin could not hear over the deafening crowd. The fight lasted around five minutes before Sub-Zero gained the upper hand. Atin was about to enjoy Scorpion's second demise when the cyborg ninjas appeared again entrapping Sub-Zero. "No." Atin muttered pushing people out of his way only to be shoved back by the guards. Two red and yellow armored robots approached Shao Khan and gained his permission to take Sub-Zero. Arriving too late the Earthrealm fighters watched as Sub-Zero vanished "Damn it!" Atin yelled as the defenders grieved over the loss of a potential ally.  
The sun had set and Atin sat on the edge of the outer wall on top of Khan's Koliseum looking out over Outworld writing in his journal once again "Today was a difficult day. Though we gained a new ally we lost one in the process. I caught myself looking at Jade again when you have a hood over your eyes you could stare ahead for hours before someone noticed you." A voice called behind him "Atin?" Atin knew the voice as he turned he saw her. Jade. She stood there behind him approaching him chilling fear crawled up his spine "May I join you?" Atin nodded he was at a loss for words the time had come. For an hour they spoke tales of each other's worlds. Atin deemed the moment now or never "Jade would you mind me asking you something?" He said. "Of course ask anything." She replied. Atin looked at her she was radiating beauty in the moonlight her emerald eyes sparkling. "I have had very strong feelings for you Jade." Atin said face reddening. Jade pulled her mask down and leaned close to him "Me too." Before she closed the distance and kissed the Assassin.  
Pulling his hood down Jade felt pure ecstasy as they kissed passionately under the stars in the moon's eerie glow. This was what love felt like those moments with Atin she did not care for the tournament she did not care what Kitana would think of this display Jade was something she had not been in a long time...happy.  
Kitana had witnessed the whole thing from behind a stone pillar but she was neither angry or disappointed she was jealous. Kitana watched as their lips touched and was about to scold the two of them but when she heard them express their feelings for each other she stayed herself her heart warmed when she heard what Atin had said she silently walked away leaving them in each other's company.  
Atin experienced something he hadn't felt in a long time. Compassion. Someone actually cared for him which no one had in a long time. They fell asleep there and woke up in each other's embrace. Making their way to the Church they learned that Kitana's defection was publicized and she had been captured. "We have to rescue her! Liu demanded. Atin stepped up "I agree Kitana is an excellent combatant our odds would be greater if she were to aid us." Raiden sighed wearily then spoke "Cage and Smoke you will compete in the tournament while Kung Lao and Liu Kang will free Kitana when Atin and Jade discover her whereabouts." Everyone darted away to their tasks. Jade felt comfortable around Atin more than the other Earthrealm defenders. Atin turned to her "Where should we start?" Jade answered with "We must extort the Shokan and the Tarkatan." Atin pulled his hood over his head and dashed away seeking out Sheeva while Jade would attack Baraka.  
Atin stood in the wooden cross beams of the Temple Monastery watching Sheeva as she passed under him Atin was beginning to become rather annoyed with his run ins with the Shokan. Waiting for the opportune time to strike he had come up with a strategy that said a four armed hulking beast was a challenge but surprising the four armed hulking beast was preferable in all aspects. Atin leaped silently from the beams bringing all of his wait down on Sheeva snapping a few bones in the process. Dagger positioned right against her throat bringing his face close to hers noticing that Shokan smelled absolutely revolting "Where is Princess Kitana?" He hissed. "I would rather die before I tell a mortal!" She fired. "That suits me as well. I planned on killing you anyhow so you might as well tell me." He continued pushing the blade into her neck with blood beginning to billow around it. Through gritted teeth she finally said "Koliseum." "Thank you." Atin said drawing the blade across her throat.  
Jade stomped down on Baraka's forehead pleased with the information she had acquired and raced back to Liu Kang finding that Atin had beat her there informing "Kitana has been moved to the Koliseum no doubt awaiting her execution." Raiden seemed please with their recon and they all set out to the Koliseum hell bent for redemption.  
As they approached the entrance to the arena Atin turned to Jade "I have killed Sheeva so your presence to us should never be revealed wait five minutes then enter with your crowd." Jade only nodded and leaned against the wall as the Earthrealm fighters entered to finish the fight. During his absence Liu Kang had refused to compete further he had let emotion cloud his judgment Johnny Cage and Smoke had both been defeated and only Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Atin remained. Shao Khan noticed them and spoke "Atin Ahara step forward." Atin defiantly stepped for ward glaring at the emperor "So you are the Assassin who has been striking fear among my followers and seducing one of my best servants." He turned to look at Jade. "So your opponent will be...Jade." Atin's heart had sank he looked as if he was stabbed with his own sword.  
Jade's worst nightmare had just become a reality when Shao Khan announced her name and she now had to face the only person she actually cared about. If she refused to fight Khan would kill them both their on the spot. Standing away from each other "Begin." Atin darted forward feigning a strike but spoke to her instead saying "Do not hold back." Dear god she thought he was going to throw the fight. Jade made it look legit skillfully dodging Atin's strikes and half-heartedly defeating him. Blood running from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to stand only making it to his knees "Now Kill Him!" Atin gave her the look that said "Do it." Panting and holding a deadly razor rang she stood there and finally said "No, I won't." Before dashing away.  
Atin could not believe it she did not kill him he couldn't decide if this was a blessing from heaven or a letter from hell saying that damnation was close. Kung Lao had grabbed him and dragged him off the arena while Liu Kang began to free Kitana who looked equally surprised at what just unfolded. Immediately pushing him off him Atin ran after Jade who had already made it to the Living Forest already past the Blood Marsh.  
Hearing him coming Jade was thankful that Shao Khan had not killed him where he lay. Running into each other's arms Atin only needed to say "You didn't kill me?" She looked down "I couldn't. I do not know if I have killed myself doing that." Atin wouldn't let anyone touch her because if they did they would feel his blade whisper into their heart as they turned around. Once again they kissed realizing that they may not get this chance again. "I must return Raiden may need my assistance." He said not wanting to leave but he had to be there. Jade watched him walk away feeling a part of herself go with him. Jade awaited death at every corner praying that Atin would understand why she did it. No doubt if Shao Khan defeated Earthrealm there would be hell to pay for her insubordination. She could only pray.  
Kung Lao had already defeated two opponents and a tiger striped Shokan a feat that was no small matter. Atin rushed in only to see Shao Khan break Kung Lao's neck and Liu Kang tackling him to the ground. The guards attempted to stop him from reentering the arena only to lay dead at his feet. Raiden turned to him "Atin you returned." Atin returned with "I do not abandon my allies." He said noting Liu Kang was suffering badly so Atin strode in front of him as if he was a shield. "So you have returned." Khan gloated. Atin pulled his two swords he had become accustomed to using. "You kill my enforcers and even take one for yourself I will crush you and your pathetic realm." At that moment a hammer appeared in his hands. Atin dashed forward bringing his sabers in close only to be denied by Khan's mighty hammer and kicked Atin to the ground sending one sword flying pushing himself up and grabbing a handful of sand he threw the grains into Shao Khan's eyes stunning him Atin prepared to plunge his sword into Khan when blood splattered into him and a fist appeared through Khan's chest. His eyes rolled back in his head and he sank to his knees dead Liu Kang stood behind him hand dripping blood. Atin's hand steadied Liu Kang "It is over. We have won." he said before rushing to find Jade again.  
Sitting in his quarters at the Shaolin academy while celebration erupted outside Atin wrote in his journal "We had won...again but I feel I cannot return to Masyaf it would mean leaving her. The one woman I care to say I love. My fellow Assassins have probably now begun to believe I had met my demise in Jerusalem."  
Through impossible odds they had beaten the forces of evil twice but something evil was coming something sinister had risen from the dead. Sindel had been resurrected to believe she was fiercely loyal to Shao Khan who had miraculously survived his injuries. Shao Khan could now invade Earthrealm.  
Khan the evil warlord who had already broke his word on merging Earthrealm was dismantling the defenses of Earth easily. Atin sprinted through the battle torn streets of Earthrealm slicing and stabbing Tarkatans along the way. He approached a group of Earthrealm soldiers fighting a losing battle against a giant hulking monster "Aim for his spine!" Atin yelled. The fearful soldiers obeyed adjusting their aim letting bullets tear through the beast's vertebrae killing it. After helping other platoons of troops he approached a final group who turned their weapons on him grabbing a nearby unfortunate Tarkatan bullets slammed into the Tarkatan who went limp in his arms. Realizing he was friendly he moved on to the rendezvous point where he had to assist Johnny Cage at the bridge which was the center of the action. Atin saw that this period of time was way more advanced then his own. Buildings towered over the metropolis shadowing the streets. Atin bisected another foe before plunging a short dagger into a Tarkatan's heart missing the first strike but landing the second with deadly accuracy. Though they seemed tough Tarkatans fell just like any normal human. Finally finding Johnny he helped clear most of the street before a centaur like creature attacked throwing Atin over the bridge and into the river below leaving Cage to fend for himself. Landing in the frigid water Atin broke the surface and dragged an unsuspecting Tarkatan to his watery demise before rushing to help other soldiers. Happily slaying more of the abominations he saw Reptile scaling a building and raced to end the Saurian believing if he did he could cause the Tarkatans to break and retreat without leadership. Stowing his swords he scaled the wall grabbing a window sill and pulling himself up with amazing athleticism finally making it to the top but finding out that Reptile had been defeated by another who immediately pointed his firearm at him along with his partner "Wait I come in peac-" He begun to say when a flash erupted and his shoulder burned "I said hold your fire dammit!" One said. Atin gripped the hole seeing his blood being spilled once again. They stood down and took the stairwell to street level not even looking back. Atin looked over at Reptile who stared at him knowing what was about to happen. Atin gave Reptile an honorable death he was not an enemy he only carried out his orders.  
Jade and the other Earthrealm defenders gathered in the church debating on which actions to take next while Atin, Raiden and Cage went to Earthrealm to defend. After hours of planning the trio returned. They had found Sub-Zero or what had become of him as he was transformed into a cyborg. Jax furiously repaired and reprogrammed taking hours upon hours. Atin's face burned as he felt the crack of Kitana's palm strike him after he idiotically asked her why she exposed her body in the way that she did clearly taking it the wrong way. Atin quickly fixed his error and promptly apologized still feeling his skin growing hot he made a note in his journal "Do not question the women's dress codes it seems to be a huge hit to their honor." Removing his robe once again leaving nothing but pants and boots he took a deep breath as he tried to remove the wad of metal he was shot with to no avail causing the river to reopen causing blood to flow dripping to the floor. Grimacing in pain he approached Jade who saw the quarter sized hole and already had the answer taking him to the back of the church examining the injury "It is too far in. The best course of action to take is to push it out to the other side." She said. "I will not lie to you Atin this will be very painful." She explained to him. Grabbing one of his throwing knives he handed it to her "Do it." This was the worst pain Atin ever felt in his life as the bullet passed through his skin it felt like he was on fire. The bullet crawled slowly through him before he felt it pushing against the wall of his skin gritting his teeth Jade looked at him blood leaked out of the hole where his knife's hilt poked out barely she placed her palm on the pommel and gripped his hand with the other rearing back she slammed her hand into the knife sending it through the other side spearing out the bullet. Letting out a yelp he felt a warm liquid flow onto his back.  
Jade grabbed the blood soaked blade out of him and grabbed a nearby brown pouch filled with a strange red powder. Tearing it open and grabbing a handful of it she slathered it on the holes watching him flinch. The healing powder helped but it also stung like an angry hornet. Tearing a precious fabric off her revealing outfit she wrapped it over his shoulder and under his armpit holding the powder in. "Thank you." He grunted. Placing a hand on his good shoulder she began to speak before being cut off promptly by Sub-Zero being brought back and quickly making a plan to infiltrate Shao Khan's ranks and learn his plans and like that he was gone. Putting his robes back on he still felt the strange powder cut into him but immediately began to cool. Gaining two new allies Kabal and Stryker ironically the one who had shot him suffered traumatizing burns distorting his skin. Sitting against a dark corner of the church Atin felt like he wasn't doing enough just sitting their. Nightwolf had left as well something was going on and Atin was not being told.  
Jade longed to take to the hot spring tub she had in her quarters it would usually be the only way she could relieve her stress because her mind was all over the place. Kitana had changed into a more ceremonial outfit but Jade never had the time to so she remained in her Assassin clothes. She looked over to see Atin in a corner writing in that journal that she had thought to become a silly habit but realized that it meant a lot more to him she managed to take a look at it as he slept and learned a lot about his feelings for her. She had felt loved once again. Watching his breathing rise and fall slowly she saw he had fallen asleep and sat next to him resting her head against his shoulder and the two young assassins dosed off.  
His eyes shot open to see Nightwolf return proclaiming that Earthrealm's souls were safe but he was immediately put in charge as Raiden and Liu Kang left to consult the "Elder Gods" leaving the Earthrealm fighters alone again. Standing he turned to Jade "If somehow we do not survive I want you to know that I love you."  
Atin had just said the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. No one else has ever told her that they loved her she was about to express her love as well when Sub-Zero cocked his head around "The Lin Kuei they surround us!" Immediately after he said that cyborgs appeared out of nowhere surrounding them. Atin grabbed his swords and stood in the circle of fighters when Nightwolf commanded them "Attack!" Tearing his away through a cyborg he immediately jumped on one ejecting his hidden blade and ramming it through the metal into it's black organs when one grabbed him throwing him to the floor trying to stomp his skull in when a steel pole crashed into its' head decapitating it instantly. Atin and the other fighters held off the ninjas only for the real threat to arise. Sindel came forward screaming pounding Atin's eardrums. "I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not!" "Come forward if you dare!" The empress challenged. Atin put his swords away as Nightwolf repeated "Attack!" Charging forward the Fighters underestimated Sindel's power and Kabal, Stryker, Jax and Sub-Zero were instantly killed. Jade rushed forward "Jade wait!" Atin cried. Sindel immediately began to dominate Jade until she was almost about to finish her Atin struck tackling Sindel sparing Jade from certain death. "Fool! Once I finish with you Assassin I will drown her in your blood." That was the moment were Atin lost all control charging forward he took hold of Sindel's arm and brought his fist to bear dropping Sindel quickly and dragged her back to her feet and beat her with sheer ferocity breaking one of her arms and snapping one of her legs.  
Jade saw a new Atin with fire in his eyes as he beat Kitana's mother into next month quickly incapacitating her until she co


	2. Chapter 2

Jade saw a new Atin with fire in his eyes as he beat Kitana's mother into next month quickly incapacitating her until she could not move blood leaking from every possible hole he brought her to his knees "May you find peace demon!" Before grabbing her head and wrenching it to the side breaking her neck. Dropping to his knees he looked around fearing it was too late.  
The corpses of his friends were strewn around him but all was not lost Sonya, Cage, Kitana though heavily beaten and Jade survived. Taking down his hood he rushed over and helped Jade help Kitana who was beaten and bloodied. Kitana went on about her death until Atin sharply cut her off "You do not have permission to die Princess." Before setting her cracked bones. As Atin helped Sonya and Johnny he went back to Kitana to perform a technique he was taught by his mother at a very young age. Liu Kang and Raiden returned to see the carnage. Throwing Atin aside who nearly had all of Kitana's cuts sewn Kang nearly made him tear the needle through her skin. "What happened?" Raiden said. "Sindel." Atin said with anger at the name. Raiden had left for some reasons Atin didn't know. If it was one thing Liu Kang was completely ungrateful for him saving Kitana's life. Teeming with anger Liu Kang got up and began to walk out of the church "Where are you going?" Atin grabbed Liu's shoulder only to be punched in the face "Do not stop me Atin." laying on his back with blood peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Jade grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Ouch." He said wiping away the blood from his mouth. "What are we going to do?" Kitana asked. Atin feeling the leadership role being passed to him "We have to finish this." He said. "If you can fight I will not lie this will be very dangerous." Everyone who was left stood.  
Making their way to Earthrealm Atin, Jade, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Kitana got to the roof of the tallest building seeing a horrifying surprise Liu Kang lay sprawled burned on the roof by Raiden's hands when he noticed them. Beginning to explain Raiden was attacked by Shao Khan from behind. Atin did not know what to do he just saw Liu Kang die at Raiden's hand. Atin saw Shao Khan beating Raiden badly "I am not going to let Earthrealm fall into his hands." Atin said before grabbing his swords and jumping in.  
Jade saw Atin get himself into the worst fight of his life. Bringing his curved swords into a green hammer. "Witless boy do you know wh-" "Shut up!" Before getting both swords across Khan's abdomen before being shouldered back four meters. Stars danced across his eyes as a shadow loomed over him barely moving out of the way in time Khan's hammer crushed the concrete where his head had been seconds ago. Getting kicked and a hammer slammed into his ribs cracking all of them Khan dragged him up by his arm breathing raggedly "Stupid boy." He said dangling Atin off his feet by his arm. Blood leaked out of his nostrils and his mouth as Khan's hammer appeared ready to kill the Assassin when a golden light pierced the smoggy clouds showering Atin in its' glow. Feeling stronger he kicked the emperor back and his eyes glowed golden and his blades had an aurora of yellow energy. Retrieving his swords Atin stripped flesh from Shao Khan's body with each swing as he failed to parry the hellish torrent of steel when Atin plunged both swords into him bringing Khan to his knees. Taking one bloody sword out Shao Khan looked up at him before he slashed through the emperor's thick neck and put his foot on his chest kicking watching his head roll away and dropping both swords and collapsing in a heap.  
Jade ran over fearing the worst had happened that last display of courage the undying will to survive had taken all of his strength away from him as his hood fell back and he lay face down. Rolling him over she saw the brutality of the battle. Blood stormed from open wounds and Jade eyes glistening with tears watched as he stopped breathing. Kitana had put a hand on her shoulder as she felt tears roll down her cheeks "I am sorry Jade.  
Atin had fought a deadly battle and won keeping Khan from enslaving billions of people. Atin began to feel sensation only it was pain the fight had been extreme and he felt it now so he knew he was not dead. Opening his eyes he saw Jade crying over him who immediately saw him and threw her arms around him. Raiden had approached him "I now see that "He who must win" is not Liu Kang or Shao Khan but you Atin." Atin was about to reply but Jade had brought him close and began to kiss him. Glad that he was still alive he kissed back not wanting the moment to end. Earthrealm was finally free of tyranny.  
Atin sat at his desk in his quarters writing into the leather book sipping a beaker of wine "Somehow I did it. I am now a hero among my friends but I am no hero I am an Assassin. I am convinced I do not want to leave. Jade talked to me about a future I want that so bad." Jade walked into his quarters beautiful as always smiled at him and pulled him to his bed. Removing his robes he snuffed the candle engulfing the room in darkness. The next morning everyone at the Wu Shu Academy was lined up to honor Atin for his actions. Walking up the middle aisle he received a silver medallion in the shape of the Assassin's insignia. "This medallion will allow you to travel between Earthrealm and Outworld at your leisure." Raiden explained. Jade had accompanied him and he turned to her embracing her and finally kissing her. His life had meaning now.  
EPILOUGE  
Atin lived in both Earthrealm and Outworld establishing an Assassin fortress in Outworld. Atin walked along the Outworld fortress with Mentor Altair Ibn' La Ahad. "So tell me brother why do you insist on this." Atin turned to his mentor "Master, She means the world to me I do believe that we should spend more time together." Altair remembered his love with Maria Thorpe seeing the young Master Assassin with hope in his eyes "I will grant you clearance Atin." "Thank you Mentor."  
Jade sat with Kitana who would not be sitting next to her if it were not for Atin. Edenia had been restored upon her request and she and Kitana wandered the royal palace's gardens. "So have you two...you know touched?" Kitana asked awkwardly. "Yes Princess, We have participated in sexual intercourse two or three times" She answered clearly not caring for any thoughts from Kitana. "I only asked because well...I have not." Kitana said shyly. "It is quite an experience Princess." After she said that she thought of him. Kitana was shocked as she realized that she had never experienced what Jade had and she found herself extremely jealous of her and Atin. Jade thought of seeing him tonight it had been two full weeks since they had seen each other with them both being called to their duties. Jade talked with Kitana for an hour telling her of their relationship. "Princess, What would you think of marriage?"  
"Mentor Altair?" Atin said. "Yes Atin?" Atin paused and thought to himself for a moment before speaking "I believe I will ask her to marry me." Altair turned to him "Atin I believe it would be beneficial to yourself to marry her."  
Sunset came and Atin leaving the fortress and traveled to Edenia where he would meet Jade in her quarters. Atin made sure he was ready composing himself for the moment that would make his life complete. Seeing each other for the first time in a while Atin embraced her and spoke "Jade will you marry me?" Jade heard what she had been waiting for ever since she and him met in the Living Forest almost a year ago. Bringing herself close she answered with "I will." Before bringing him in kissing him.  
So ends the tale of the Master Assassin Atin Ahara who managed to find the woman of his dreams during what seemed to be hopeless times. Atin grew to be a respected figure among both his Assassin brethren and all of Outworld. Jade ruled Edenia along with Kitana still searching for her love. Atin and Jade became married and lived together in perfect harmony.


End file.
